Video games are played both on personal computers and on video game consoles. A genre of video games that are particularly popular are flight simulator and driving games. Most flight simulator and driving games may be played with conventional joysticks and/or keyboards from a desk chair or couch. However, players of flight simulator and driving games often desire a more authentic experience while playing and, thus, purchase peripheral user input devices, such as throttle assemblies, joystick assemblies and/or foot-pedal assemblies. These peripherals are designed to be secured to a table top or to the floor as is the case with foot pedals. Accordingly, a user will typically position a chair and a table in front of his/her monitor or television, and position the peripherals accordingly. Of course this configuration and placement of the peripherals does not mimic an actual cockpit chair or driver's seat and/or allow the user to configure the chair to his or her specifications by adjusting the size of the chair and/or interchanging the peripherals.
Therefore, a need exists for a gaming chair that enhances a user's entertainment and gaming experiences by providing mounting locations for peripherals commonly used in flight simulator and driving video games and provides size adjustability.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)7,125,074Real et al.Oct. 24, 20062011/0086747BroderickApr. 14, 20118,251,452HillAug. 28, 20128,298,845ChildressOct. 30, 20128,794,698HalseyAug. 5, 20149,058,750BohlenderJun. 16, 2015(Foreign Patent References)W02006/119568James-HerbertNov. 16, 2006